


Together At Last

by justanothergirlwithaphone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothergirlwithaphone/pseuds/justanothergirlwithaphone
Summary: What happens if Tony survives? How would Peter Parker react to everything that has happened in the past five years? How would he react after finding out about the existence of Morgan and Harley?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony survives! Yay! You’ll find out how by reading. 
> 
> This chapter is basically what happens in endgame with a change at the end (you know where Tony survives) so that’s not MUCH, everything is in the rest of the four chapters. 
> 
> Oh there are notes at the end.

_It hurts._

_Everything hurts._

Except for the fact that he has not been able to process it yet. 

One minute he felt like every cell in his body was torn apart, laying in the arms of Mr Stark, and the other minute everything just seems fine, except... except there was no Mr Stark this time. 

But that’s the thing.

It wasn’t a minute.

It was five years;

according to Dr Strange anyways. 

_Five yea—_

“Come on, we have to go...” 

Just like that, his train of thought that had barely begun was cut off. 

_And he was pulled into the battle of his life._

### ***

In the midst of the chaos, the destruction, the battle, the fight, the war, he caught a glimpse of a familiar gold and red suit. 

_Mr Stark!_

_Oh thank God. Thank God._

Trying his best to avoid foreign material thrown in his way, he swung himself to his mentor, who he swore was on that red planet a minute ago. 

But again, it has been five years. 

It didn’t feel like five years. 

_So. Very. Confusing._

But it’s alright. 

Mr Stark is there.

And Mr Stark always has the answers. 

Except this time he didn’t. 

Because when Peter started rambling about what happened moments ago on another planet, Mr Stark didn’t say anything. He just pulled Peter into a very tight embrace. 

_Wha—_

_Did Mr Stark just hug him?_

_DID HE JUST KISSED HIM ON HIS CHEEKS?_

_I thought we weren’t there yet._

Peter didn’t voice his questions though. 

“This is nice.”

Mr Stark looked older. So much older since the last time he saw him, and that was not too long ago, according to him anyways. His grey hairs seems to be sprouting out. Freckles and frowns on his face looked more prominent than before. And maybe Peter was mistaken, but Mr Stark looked more... fatherly. 

And still, he understands none of it.

### ***

_Is that—_

_Is that Miss Pepper Potts in a FREAKING PURPLE SUIT?_

_At least it is confirmed._

_It wasn’t a minute._

_Did Mr Stark made that for her?_

_Why is she here anyway?_

Before he could think of a plausible answer, he was attacked by hybrids of alien hyenas? 

_Too. Many. New. Information._

_A question for another time._

_If there is any._

_Provided they win this fight._

_Focus on part where aliens are trying to tear his flesh apart first._

### ***

Everything happens so fast. 

One second he was holding on to the gauntlet that he was so desperately trying to pull out from Thanos hand back on the alien planet.

And then packs of the similar alien hyenas came attacking him AGAIN. 

“Activate Instant-Kill.”

_Okay, maybe I got this._

_Too soon._

The numbers keep increasing, and he only has four spider legs. 

“Hey, Queens. Heads up.”

He shot up a web at the thing the voice just threw at him, helping him escape the crazy hyenas. 

_Was that Captain America?_

_Holy shit, the ‘thing’ was Mjönir._

_He was technically riding Mjönir._

_Or Mjönir was pulling him._

_Wait._

_DID CAPTAIN AMERICA JUST LIFTED MJÖNIR AND THREW IT?_

He didn’t realise he was just being pulled to no where in particular before he heard another voice.

“Hang on, I got you kid.”

This time, he knows instantly who it was. 

_Miss Potts._

Before he could open up his mouth to say something, Pepper dropped him on the back of a unicorn; correction— Pegasus. 

_A PEGASUS?!_

And there was a woman sitting on it.

“Hey, nice to mee—“

And he was thrown onto the ground. 

Seconds later, he was blown away by what seems like a _giant alien spaceship_. The gauntlet blew out from his hands and landed a few feets away. He scrambled to get hold of the gauntlet before anyone else does. 

_The gauntlet is top priority now._

A few more seconds later, the spaceship stopped firing. At him, at least. Some galactic light laser apparently emerge from no where and broke the ship in matter of seconds. Okay, maybe two minutes. 

Then, the ‘light laser’ flew down right in front of him. Turns out, it— correction, she, is just some super powerful superhero that he had never met before. 

Peter handed the gauntlet to her. And came the rest of the female superheroes. 

_He really needs answers._

### ***

_They won._

_They did it._

_Finally, they won._

_Everything’s okay now._

_Wait—_

_MAY. NED. MJ._

_I need to find them._

At that moment, he forgot all about his questions, as he went swinging back to Queens, looking for his family and best friends.

### ***

“MAY!”

“Peter! Thank God you’re alive. I was scared out of my mind.”

They were holding on to each other for what seems like forever before May pulled back to take a closer look at Peter. 

“Look at your face. This must hurt. What the hell happened Peter?”

For a second, Peter almost forgot how bloody and bruised he must have looked as he practically just ran off after being thrown and blasted around. 

“I— it’s a long story. I’m fine May. Just a couple of bruises, it’ll heal by tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should go to the hospital. Yeah, you know what, we are going to the hospital.”

“May, I swear, I’m fine. Promise.”

May gave him a questioning look, but decided not to push it. She pulled him into another embrace.

“May?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you...“

“What? Disappeared five years ago?”

“Uhm, ye— yeah, I guess you can call it that.”

“Yeah. I did. You should have seen the looks on the elderly who probably moved into our apartment when I reappeared. She thought I was a ghost, bless her.”

“I’m sorry.”

Peter didn’t know why he apologised. He felt it was the right thing to do. He haven’t seen May for five years. He should have missed her, but he didn’t miss her, because it didn’t feel like five years. It felt like, maybe a day considering he lost track of time while he was on the spaceship and the creepy red planet. 

“Oh Pete, it’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too May. I don’t know what I’ll do if you’re not.”

May pulled away and saw the now teary-eyed Peter. She placed her warm palm on his cheeks, gently using her thumb to wipe the single tear that rolled down.

“I’m fine. Now, you have to tell me what the hell happened. Start from the very beginning. Do not leave anything out.”

“I’m sorry May. Can I, can I tell you later? I really need to check up on Ned and MJ.”

“Alright then. Stay safe okay.”

“Thanks May, see you later.”

He was almost out the front door when May called him. 

“Pete.”

“Hmm?”

“Change into normal clothes dear.”

“Right, almost forgot. Thanks May. Love you.”

May’s gaze followed Peter until he was out of her sight. It took a moment for May to realise that Peter’s suit looked different than the usual red and blue spandex. It looked more.... metal and gold. Probably has something to do with that Mr Stark he always hang out with. 

May let out a heavy sigh. 

_What happened to him?_

### ***

Peter stood in front of Ned’s apartment door. He was about to knock, knuckles inches away from the door.

_Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright._

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A figure opened the door and before Peter could register who it was, that figure had already threw himself on him, knocking him out his breaths.

“Peter, I thought you died. Man, you scared the shit outta me. Dude, you have no idea how crazy this entire thing is. What happened after you jumped off the bus man? Who did you fight? Why did I disappear? My mom and dad freaked when I suddenly reappear. Apparently it had been five years, do you know? Five goddamn years man. They even gave me a funeral, can you believe it? Why didn’t my parents disappear though? I didn’t even know I disappeared. It didn’t feel like anything. It’s like one second I was there and then I was not, then another second I’m like back. What is going on? 

Wait, did you disappear too?”

Ned had pulled away and was staring directly into Peter’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I think I did.”

“Where were you man?”

“Uh, on another planet?”

“Anoth— WHAT? Did you die or something? Are you like an alien right now?”

“No Ned. I’m a hundred percent human. And I didn’t die. Apparently there’s another planet with oxygen supply, except it’s like really red.”

“Mars? Did you go to Mars? That is so cool.”

“I don’t think it’s Mars. Uhh, it’s Titan I think.”

“Dude, I think you just made a scientific breakthrough. I think I’m going to faint now.”

“Ned, is MJ okay?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s totally fine. She disappeared too you know, but her younger sister didn’t. So now, her younger sister is like older than her. So she’s not her younger sister anymore? Does this mean we’re still 16 or are we 21?”

“I... don’t really know myself.”

“Okay, please tell me what happened because if I don’t get answers soon I am going to burst. All I know is either from the internet, or what my parents told me. So basically half of the entire population just disappeared into thin air. Wait, you probably know that.”

So Peter explained everything to Ned from the start to the end in Ned’s bedroom.

“....then Mr Stark did an UNO switch on Thanos so now the stones are with him, but remember the really powerful woman I told u earlier, yeah, so she did another UNO switch on Mr Stark and literally ripped off Mr Stark’s suit, like the hand part, not the entire suit, then she snapped her fingers and the entire Thanos army just became ash and disappeared instead of us. She’s okay though. I think because of her powers and stuff so...”

Ned was gawking. His jaws was literally on the floor.

“Dude, that is so INTENSE! You’re not lying are you? Because that definitely sounds impossible, and you couldn’t have possibly come up with that. No, I believe you. Wait, let me get this straight. So you’re saying that you basically rode Mjönir thrown by Captain America while carrying the gauntlet? Please tell me it’s not a joke.”

Peter chuckled at his best friend’s reaction. 

“Yeah, it was pretty cool.”

“What about Mr Stark?”

“Mr Stark?”

“Yeah, you said he didn’t disappear after the snap. And he was on the planet before you disappear. How did he come back? The spaceship was broken right? And he was stabbed right through his body by his own tech? That’s gotta hurt man. And you said Thanos threw a FREAKING MOON at him? Dude, that is beyond crazy. Did the stones do anything to him? How is he even alive?”

Peter didn’t reply. He was so concerned about May, Ned and MJ that he had forgotten all about Mr Stark. Mr Stark that had given him the super cool suit.

Mr Stark that had saved his ass countless times.

Mr Stark that had seen him turn into ash in his very arms.

Mr Stark that probably had lived with that guilt for the past 5 years.

Mr Stark that could’ve died today.

Peter shot up from the bed and exclaimed, “Ned, I have to go. I’ll text you later.” 

“Peter, wait.”

But Peter had already pressed the spider emblem where the nano suit formed, swinging halfway across the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re waiting for Tony’s appearance and their flufffsssss. Heh surprise surprise you gotta wait till tomorrow

_Rubble._

_Dust._

_Concrete._

Peter had swung himself to the new Avengers Facility, technically where the battle had taken place earlier. 

_God, I must be stupid. How could I possibly forget the building is destroyed._

_Where is everybody though?_

_Mr Stark, Miss Potts and Mr Rhodes are probably in some fancy hotel._

_Thor and the other Asgardians, should be in Asgard by now._

_The weird dudes in Titan are probably in space._

_How about Cap, and the rest of the Avengers? Right, they’re probably in Wakanda._

“Hello Spider-Man.”

Peter flinched. He was so invested in his own thoughts he didn’t notice anyone walking towards him.

“Hello. Sorry, I didn’t realis— The Hulk? I thought you went MIA for years. Wow, you look different. You sound different too.”

“Different how?”

“Well, more um Dr Banner? Not that it’s a bad thing. Wait, I’m not saying the Hulk is a bad thing. I’m just saying Dr Banner has like seven PhDs and is really smart. I’m not saying the Hulk is stupid either. You know what, I’m going to shut up now.”

“It’s okay.” The Hulk chuckled. “I get that reaction a lot. I did some research so now I’m Banner in the Hulk. A self-conscious Banner at least.”

“Wow, that’s pretty awesome.”

“Thank you. Why are you here?”

“Oh, right. I came back looking for Mr Stark but I forgot the building was destroyed. So I was just thinking where everybody went.”

“Tony?” The Hulk looked at Peter confused, like the question he asked was a stupid, obvious question. “Tony should be at home.”

“Home...where? I thought he lived at the Avengers Facility?”

“He did. After he returned from space, he’s been living at the lakeside cabin with his family.”

_Family?_

_Miss Potts and..?_

“Oh, okay.”

“Let’s go.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you want to go to Tony’s place?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re going too?”

“I figure why not. I should pay him a visit too anyway. It’s been so long. And I’m sure you don’t know where it is.”

“Right.” Peter said trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

### ***

The whole journey to Mr Stark’s house has been really uncomfortable because of several reasons.

First, they are literally sitting at the back of a lorry because the Hulk cannot fit into the vehicle.

Second, he didn’t have much space to move because the Hulk took most of it. So, he was scrunched up in a corner.

Third, the Hulk kept talking about his story when he went MIA, something about Thor and his sister (Peter wasn’t really listening), and his research which turned him into the Banner-Hulk mixture. 

Normally, Peter would have listened in fascination but right now he wanted to ask him questions he so desperately need answered, but he didn’t dare to cut him in the middle of his story. So, he just stayed silent and nodded at every sentence. 

The only time he spoke was when the nano suit retracted, revealing Peter in human clothes, where he introduced himself as Peter Parker, 16 year old kid from Queens, which earned him another confused, amused look from the Hulk.

### ***

This wasn’t what Peter imagined. 

He imagined a similar mansion like in Malibu, or maybe a bungalow, or just anything that screams ‘Tony Stark’ within the first glance. 

But there it stood, a humble, cozy, wooden cottage. Okay, maybe not exactly wooden. But that is definitely not Mr Stark’s style. 

_People change easily, in a month or two._

_Much less than five years._

_Maybe Mr Stark changed within the five years._

_Maybe Mr Stark isn’t who Peter thought he is anymore._

Peter was clearly fidgeting, playing with his fingers, looking at the ground while tapping his feet impatiently. He was nervous, and he wasn’t even sure what he was nervous about. Clearly Tony had hugged and kissed him on the cheek, so how bad could it be? 

Well maybe except, they didn’t even talked. Peter did most of the talking. Mr Stark just stared. And right after the battle, he just ran off without checking up on him. 

_Maybe Mr Stark is just glad that my disappearance isn’t his responsibility anymore._

_Yeah, that.. that makes more sense._

“Hey Peter. Why are you just standing here? Go say hi or something.”

“Right, yeah, okay.”

Peter walked to the front door, with Banner following closely behind. He hesitated for a fraction of a minute and knocked. Soon, Peter was greeted by Pepper opening the door. 

“Hello Miss Potts.”

Considering Peter and Pepper had only talked briefly a few times as Pepper was always busy at the company and Peter in the lab, Peter was surprised when Pepper pulled him into a friendly hug which lasted longer than expected.

“Peter, come in. I’m so glad to see you. Bruce, you too.”

Pepper ushered them to the couch while she head towards the kitchen and brought out two glasses of water. 

“Thank you.” 

Pepper gave the kid a smile. Peter returned the smile but quickly focused his glance on the glass in his hands instead. 

Pepper looked at the boy who haven’t aged a bit since the last time she saw him. Still the same hairstyle, the same face, the same size. The exact same boy in the picture sitting on the kitchen shelf. The boy his husband had grieved for months five years ago. The boy who had always been at the back of Tony’s mind even after such a long period of time. The boy his husband had almost sacrificed himself for, just so that he could have a chance to bring him back. 

She didn’t know the boy well, but she knows how much the boy means to Tony. 

The awkward silence was broken by Banner, who gave an uncomfortable cough, pretending to clear his throat. 

“So Pepper. Purple suit huh? Planning to join the Avengers? Iron Woman?”

“Oh dear lord no. Tony made me the suit for our anniversary. Figured I would give it to good use, you know, since...”

_Anniversary? Mr Stark and Miss Potts got married?_

“You know, we could really use someone like you on the team. Keep Tony at his feet at all times.”

“I’m sure you guys can handle him. By the way, how’s your arm. I guess you are the one who snapped everyone back right? The effects on your arm looks kind of similar to Tony’s, just much more serious, considering the blackening and the arm sling.”

At the mention of that, Peter’s eyes shot up and turned his gaze on Banner’s blackened arm, which he didn’t even realise is in a sling as he was too occupied by his own thoughts earlier. 

“It’ll heal. If not, maybe I could have a metal arm too.” Banner chuckled at his own joke.

“Is Mr Stark okay?” Peter’s voice trembled. If he was scared to ask this question just now, he’s absolutely terrified now.

“He’s... he’ll be fine. He’s recovering. Some moderate burns on his right arm, the usual cuts and wounds. His eye is a little beaten up, considering Thanos did pack quite a punch. Do you want to see him? He’s upstairs, sleeping through his morphine. The medical team did a slight procedure on him earlier.”

“Y-Yeah, can I um go see him?”

### ***

Peter stood frozen at the edge of the bed. He was appalled by not what is in front of him, but his negligence in protecting Mr Stark, or at least making sure he was okay at the end. He is still a normal human after all, not enhanced, not mystic, not alien. Just a man in an iron suit. 

_God how could I be so stupid._

_If Mr Stark had died today, it would be my fault._

Peter didn’t even realise that he was crying until Pepper wiped the tear from his cheek. 

“He did it all for you, you know?”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“After he was back from the other planet, something in him... broke. He wasn’t the ruthless, arrogant, fearless Tony Stark anymore. And it was mainly because he lost you. He stopped being Iron Man. Built this place and lived here ever since. He still has his ‘workplace’ as he calls it, in the garage. Nothing fancy. Built suits as a way to pass time, not that it’s anything new. Where my purple suit came from apparently. 

Tony and I, we were lucky. Lucky as in we didn’t get dusted like everyone else. We had a chance, to build a family, live the quiet life just like a normal person would. He is happy. But he had always missed you. You mean more to him than he himself could have realised. 

So when the rest of the Avengers came, gave him the slightest hope of bringing everyone back, he made the impossible, not that anything is impossible anymore. He built a time machine. I don’t know the details of it, you can ask him yourself when he wakes up, but it all led to this moment. You should know he hesitated at first, he didn’t want to put his family at risk, but he thought of you, thought you deserve a part of this life too.”

Seeing Mr Stark lying unconscious on the bed, looking so fragile and wounded, reminded Peter of the same feeling he felt that night looking at Uncle Ben dying right in front of his eyes; _helpless._

“I’ll be downstairs okay. Call me if you need anything.”

Peter only nodded, his eyes not leaving Mr Stark. When he was sure Pepper was gone, he shuffled across the room. He checked the I.V. drip, monitors, and everything he could possibly do to make sure Mr Stark feels more comfortable. When there is nothing else to do, he sat down by the chair beside the bed. He buried his face into the palms of his hand, elbows resting on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I turned into dust in your arms. I’m sorry you have to carry that guilt for the past five years. There is still so much I don’t understand. To be honest I still don’t know what exactly is going on. So many questions that need answers. Please be okay Mr Stark.”

He sat there for an hour or so, the silent beeping of the machine signifying Mr Stark’s heart is still beating, synchronising with Peter’s own heartbeat. The fluid in the I.V. drip almost finished. 

“Peter, come on down. I made dinner.”

“Okay, thank you Miss Potts, or Mrs Stark?”

“Just call me Pepper.”

“Oh, um yeah, alright, thank you P-Pepper.”

_First name basis._

_That’s new._

### ***

After dinner, Peter helped with the dishes. Banner had left right after dinner saying he has some stuffs to do, not before thanking a Pepper for the delicious meal. Peter’s eyes darted towards the shelf. He saw a picture of Howard Stark and some pictures of Tony and Pepper. Another picture stood out distinctly. A picture of a slightly taller and older guy compared to Peter holding a little girl around age of two or three, while Tony has an arm on his shoulder and another around Pepper’s waist. 

_Who are they?_

_Why does the girl seem strangely familiar?_

_Maybe I’ve seen her in one of my patrolling?_

_And the boy?_

_Why does Mr Stark have pictures of random people in his house?_

_Maybe Mr Stark replaced me while I was gone?_

_Oh who am I kidding._

_You can’t replace a place you don’t own._

Out of the corner of his eye, behind all those pictures, he saw another picture that seemed vaguely familiar. He tried to reach in between the other photos to grab it but instead he knocked over some photo frames. 

“Shit.”

“Peter? You okay?” Pepper’s voice is heard from another room, growing louder. 

“No. I mean, yeah, yeah everything’s fine.”

“It’s okay. Here, I’ll do it. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to knock them all over. I was just trying to—“

“Look for this?”

Pepper held up a small photo frame. She glanced at it for a second and handed it to him. 

“He used to look at this picture a lot when you weren’t here.”

Peter trailed his fingers over the glass frame. A picture he would never had imagine Mr Stark would have on a shelf in his home. Despite everything, he felt himself smiling. 

“We took this picture as a proof that I did join the Stark Internship. I think it’s the only photo we have together.”

“Well, you can always take more.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you want to stay the night Peter? Happy is going to be here tomorrow with the rest. Tony would probably wake up tomorrow. I can call May and tell her.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go home tonight. I’ll come again tomorrow.”

“Okay, come during lunch then. Stay safe. Ask Karen to call me if anything happens okay?”

“Okay. Thank you for the wonderful dinner. Bye Pepper.”

“Bye. See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see Tony, Harley and Morgan tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I found it so much easier to write conversations between Tony and Harley.

The next day, around lunchtime, Peter went to his mentor’s house. About point five miles away, he saw a black Audi parked in front of the house. 

_Happy!_

He was about to go in when he heard voices he didn’t recognise. He crept to a nearby window and looked in, not realising his posture could easily be compared to either a stalker or a creep. 

_The boy and the girl from the picture._

“Come on old man, bring it in. You know you want it. Try to be cool for once.”

“Kid, you’re talking to The Tony Stark. I’m the definition of cool.”

“Mmhmm sure you are. Morg, let’s show daddy how cool we are with our super special handshake, shall we?”

_Daddy?_

_That’s Mr Stark’s daughter?_

_God, no wonder she looks familiar._

_I was gone for five years and what? Mr Stark got married, had a daughter, possibly adopted a son._

_What else have I missed?_

Peter’s initial joy on the way here had faded and replaced by anger and sadness. Sad because he missed all that, and somehow he felt left out. But it wasn’t anger see, it was jealousy. Jealous that he wasn’t included. Jealous that Mr Stark had another kid that wasn’t him. But Peter doesn’t know that of course. He only felt unexplainable anger. Anger towards the boy and anger towards Mr Stark. 

He was about to turn back and go home when he accidentally caught his foot against a flower pot, knocking it over, resulting in a loud crash.

_Shit. Just my Parker luck._

“Who’s there?” Pepper called out.

“Oh um, it’s me Peter. Sorry, I knocked over your ummm pot.”

“It’s okay. Come on in. Happy brought the others. This is Harley, and this little monkey here,” she said as she lift the girl up, “is Morgan. Guys say hi to Peter.”

“Hi Petey. Daddy used to talk about you a lot. He said you’re Spider-Man but I cannot tell anyone.”

_Mr Stark used to talk about me to his daughter?_

“Hi Morgan.” 

“Little miss, you just revealed Spidey’s identity to the rascal Harley.” Tony pointed out, which Harley ignored. 

Nothing is shocking anymore when you’re basically in Iron Man’s life. So Spider-Man being a teenage kid is just another ‘oh’ kinda news to him.

“Hey man. Name’s Harley. Official life-saviour of The Great Tony Stark.” 

“When are you ever going to get over it? It’s been ten freaking years. And please, stop being extra.”

_Ten years? Mr Stark had known the boy for ten years?_

“Doesn’t change the fact I saved your life old man,” Harley said while lightly smacking Tony’s chest with the back of his palms. “Plus, being extra is your thing. I’m just learning from the master.”

“Do you even listen to what I say? If you do someone a solid, don’t be a yutz. Just play it cool otherwise you come off grandiose.”

“The number of times I hear those two sentences could probably make into a two hour long movie. Believe me when I say, even after ten years, I still have no idea what a yutz mean, and before you answer, I have no interest in knowing too.” 

“Really, why do I even try?” Tony groaned.

“Well, to answer your very obvious question—“

“Nope. Nuh-uh. You say anything related to you saving my life one more time, I’m going to kick you out of this house.”

“That does sound tempting. Hmm, what do you say Morg, want to go on a picnic down by the lake? Just the two of us.”

“Yay!” Morgan replied happily. 

“Don’t you dare turn my own daughter against me, you little shit.” Tony fake glared at the smirking boy.

“Alright you two. Stop bickering like an old married couple. And watch your language Tony.” Pepper interrupted before Harley could reply Tony. 

“YES MA’AM.” Harley stood up in attention and salutes.

“Sit your ass back down,” Tony replied to Harley’s act.

Pepper gave Tony a warning glare. “Tony.”

“Sorry Pep. I would also stand and salute but I really don’t want to risk my right hand falling off.” 

“Daddy, what happened to your hand? Happy said you went fighting bad guys. Did the bad guys do that?” Morgan asked while climbing onto his father’s lap.

“Morguna, daddy had to fight lots and lots of bad guys, but your awesome daddy defeated all of them.”

“More like getting your as— butt kicked.” Harley snickered under his breath.

“Harley, just so you know, I’m not afraid to kill you. Blast you with my repulsors and maybe you’ll think twice before speaking next time.”

“Pepper! Morg! Tony says he’s going to kill me.”

“It’s okay Harl. I will protect you from daddy.”

“You’re on my side right Pep.” Tony looked at Pepper with pleading eyes. 

“Gotta protect my own daughter Tony. You’re own your own.” Pepper laughed. 

“Okay that’s it. I’m being targeted, in my own house no less. You people should learn about loyalty. At least there’s one person in this room still have that. Right Pete? You’re totally against these traitors am I right?”

Peter gave Tony a weak smile, “Yeah.”

“No fair. You gave him his suit, of course he’s on your side. That. Is. Bribery.” Harley exclaimed while jabbing his finger at Tony’s unscathed arm.

“Bite me.” Tony said, flailing his left hand in front of Harley’s face. 

“Childish.”

“Brat.”

“Cocky.”

“Prick.”

“Wrinkly.”

“Yutz.”

“Still don’t know what that means. So I’ll take it as a compliment. Thank. You.”

“That’s enough now. Morgan, Harley, Peter, go wash up for lunch.” Pepper butted in before another one of these bickerings start again. 

“Okay Pepper. Race you to the bathroom Morg!”

Pepper watched attentively as both of them ran towards the bathroom. “BE CAREFUL.”

“Wait. Pete, I want to talk to you for a second.” Tony stopped Peter before he started following behind the other two. “You okay? Why are you just standing there like you did something wrong. Wait, you didn’t do anything wrong, did you?”

“No, Mr Stark.”

“C’mon kid. Sit down.”

Peter sat down with a noticeable gap between both of them. Tony frowned at the awkward tension between them. He scooted closer to the kid and put his arm around his shoulder. Peter flinched ever so slightly at the contact, which earn another frown from the man. 

“Kid, you alright? Did you get hurt? Why are you so quiet. It isn’t like your usual self.”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure kid?”

“Yes.”

“You know you can tell me everything right? I know this superhero gig isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. And you’re just a kid after all, sure there will be some PTSD, and it’s alright.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Mr Stark.”

“Sure you are.” He said, slinging his arm over Peter’s shoulders.

Peter pulled away, earning another look from the taken aback Mr Stark. 

“I’m not. If it wasn’t for the stupid snap, I would have been twenty-one by now.” Peter looked up into his mentor’s eyes. “I don’t need you to keep worrying about me, or clean up my messes and baby me like I’m going to break any second.”

Tony remained silent, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the kid’s sudden outburst. He didn’t understand what he did wrong to possibly piss the kid off. He did create a freaking goddamn time machine to bring the kid back didn’t he? Although he was five years too late.

“You did.”

“Sorry?”

“You did ‘break’ or whatever. You literally died in my arms Pete. You begged for me to save you. You begged Pete. And I failed. You were gone.”

The grave look in Peter’s eyes changed. For two seconds, remorse flooded his eyes at the mention of his... ‘disappearance’ because for the first time, he saw the pain, the regret, the grief in the man’s eyes. The man who was always so sure and so confident. Because at that exact moment, it wasn’t The Tony Stark that Peter saw in his eyes. He saw an old man, dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved on his worn face. The sorrow growing more profound each year he spent in his quiet, lonely house, despite being surrounded by the family he had always envisioned, the solemn walls reviving the memory of the losses he'd encountered. No longer could he see that inquisitiveness, that desire, that fire in his eyes. All that remained was the deceiving hollow soul that reflected in the tear-stained glass, the marks leaving no room to see his true self anymore.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the boy whispered. 

Suddenly, a warm hand emerge on both of their shoulders. “Boys, you guys should talk about this later okay? Let’s go eat lunch first. I’ll ask the rest to give you some privacy to talk things out after lunch. Is that alright?”

“Okay.”  
“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in Tony’s workshop, just the two of them, made Tony recalled the moment he saw Peter two days before, right in the middle of the fight. For the first time Tony was speechless. In the heat of the battle, he could have shouted, he could have cried, nobody would have noticed, nobody would have made fun of him. But he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Because the person who he spent years grieving and missing, is standing right in front of him, babbling like always; like nothing changed. So he does the one thing he learnt from Pep and Morgan; showing affection. He hugged the kid, and silently thanked the Gods, though he never believed they existed, that a miracle was brought to him, that the kid is back. 

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?”

Tony almost couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Being dusted.” 

“Ned said he didn’t feel a thing. But for me it felt like my whole body was being torn apart, probably because of the spider sense and all.”

Whatever guilt Tony had on the planet when Peter was dusted, whatever guilt Tony had when he realised he was alive instead of him after he was rescued from space, whatever guilt Tony tried so hard to remove from his conscience for the past five years, came rushing back all at once.

Peter must have seen the haunted look in his eyes because he quickly added, “it wasn’t your fault. Technically you brought everyone back. So I guess I owe you a thank you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do it sooner.”

“Hey, you made a time machine. People don’t expect you to make a time machine in just a few hours, even if they got brains of Tony Stark.” Peter chirped, trying to lighten the mood that it way too dull for the both of them. 

“I did it in less than an hour though.”

“What? No way! You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Mr Stark narrowed his eyes at him. “You swear a lot nowadays. But yeah, Fri, be a dear and pull up the record time I used for the time heist model.”

“Sir, you have used exactly 27 minutes and 43 seconds in completing a fully-functional holographic model.”

“Holy shit.”

“What can I say? I’ve got Tony Stark’s brain after all.”

_So what took you so long._

The air in the workshop became tense. Tony averted his gaze from the kid and he remained silent for a whole minute. 

“You know kid, I haven’t exactly lecture you on the part where you clearly disobey me and put your lives in danger following me up on that spaceship. Don’t make me take away your suit again.”

“Yeah, about that. Sorry.”

“Just... don’t do anything stupid. And if you really do, which I really hope you don’t, first things first, CALL ME, I’ll save your ass, like I always do.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Last time you tried to save me, you almost died, if you have forgotten.”

“Hey, that’s what I do. That’s part of the gig. Save the world, save the innocent. Sometimes when luck doesn’t come our way, we may sacrifice ourselves in the process.”

“Don’t sacrifice your life for me. I don’t think I could live with that guilt.”

“I’m your mentor. You’re my responsibility.”

_Mentor._

_That’s just fucking great._

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m responsible for myself, and you really don’t have to feel like you have to look over me all the time.” Peter snapped.

“Jesus, kid. What’s with you and your cranky attitude?”

“I’m not, I’m just saying you already have a lot on your plate, taking care of everybody, your family, so I don’t want to be another burden. I can take care of myself just fine.”

Tony furrowed his brows. “I never said you are a burden.”

“Yeah, but you showed it. Pepper told me what happened after you came back from space. She told me you have this huge guilt on your shoulders because I was dusted. You stopped being Iron Man because of me. You didn’t want to risk anything when the rest of the Avengers came asking for help. She said you did it because of me. You almost died BECAUSE OF ME. That’s just ridiculous Mr Stark. I won’t allow it.”

“Woah, slow down there kid. Since when do you allow or disallow me to do things.”

“Since it includes me, I figure I have a say in it.”

“Trust me kid, not a lot of people can go out there and say Tony Stark is willing to sacrifice his life for them.” Tony joked. Seeing that he didn’t get a reaction from the kid like he planned, he added, “too soon?”

Tony looked at the boy closely. There’s that new arrogance, new flare in the kid he just quite put a finger on. Something has changed. He wasn’t the same boy who gets hyped at every little thing Tony does. No longer is he the kid who stammered and stuttered while introducing himself to Tony Stark sitting on the couch in his apartment. Nope, he’s way beyond that. The kid who would occasionally come to Tony’s lab to work on his spider suit, the kid who idolises Tony for as long as he knew, the kid who Tony had started to grow fond of, but not really knowing or admitting it, the kid who had made it into the top ten list of people of Tony trusts or just care about in general before every shitty thing happened with Thanos, the kid who had slightly convinced him that he may not suck at being a dad after all. 

He remembered the pain of losing the kid, heck he could still feel it even up to this day. That is not just some guilt because he took him under his wing years back, it’s not just some mentor-is-responsible-for-mentee feels, it’s something you feel for those you care; love. 

Yep, Tony Stark has grown to love the kid without himself even realising it. 

“Kid, not to sound cheesy or anything, but if I could do it all again, I won’t hesitate it. And, I didn’t stop becoming Iron Man because of you. Don’t get too over yourself kid.” Tony said, trying to lighten up the mood. “After surviving space, I figure I would settle down, for Pepper at least, give her a chance of a normal life, start a family, have kids, and all that those stuff. She knows I still work on suits in my workshop. I just, don’t use it on a daily basis. Plus after the snap, criminal rates has become surprisingly low, and there weren’t any aliens visiting earth for the last five years.”

_Doesn’t make me feel any better._

“Should have just stick with that plan.”

“Look kid, I’m here, I’m alive. You’re alive. The other half of the world is alive. Can we not argue about it now and just enjoy the moment? I haven’t seen you in five years Pete. Can we just—“Tony stopped. He really do not know what to say. “I just really miss you Pete.”

He meant it. He meant every word. He meant it as much as the day he ask Pepper to marry him. It wasn’t the ‘fake’, back-up-plan-proposal in front of hundreds of reporters, when he got turned down by Peter in being an Avenger. It wasn’t some fancy proposal with roses raining down from the sky. It wasn’t ten iron man suits kneeling down with one knee behind a designer clothed- Tony. It was over a simple dinner, cooked by Pepper of course. He just casually pop up the question while shoving a spoonful of mac and cheese into his mouth. “Pep, honey, I love you, I really do. So let’s get married. I’ll build us a house, not some big fancy mansion. Hmm, a lakeside cabin, it’ll be nice and peaceful. We can snuggle in front of the lake, looking up the stars at night. Or maybe do more than snuggle. So what do you say Pep?” That was it, that was the proposal, and he meant it. Every. Word. 

_He missed me._

Peter was looking down at his hands. He felt guilty at the sudden outburst. Secretly, he was a little glad he did. He got Mr Stark to admit he missed him. That’s an achievement. So he decided to let it go for now, he looked up and gave him his best smile. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So uh, want to fill me up? I’m still very confused you know.”

“Yup, yeah that. Soo uh where’d you wanna start?” Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. At least Peter is willing to let it go for now. A good start. And he too, smiled.

“For starters, I am pissed at you Mr Stark. I can’t believe I didn’t get to attend your wedding with Pepper.”

“First of all, we didn’t have a celebration. We just signed the papers. Second of all, why is she Pepper and me Mr Stark.” Tony asked focusing the Mr part. 

“She asked me to call her Pepper. And you never exactly ask me to call you anything else. Plus, it sounds respectful considering you are mentoring me and everything.”

“Well, I did sacrifice my life for you. So I think calling me Tony is an understatement to our relationship by now.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stick with Mr Stark.”

“Double standards.”

It was nice. Them, sitting facing each other, just the two of them, talking. Reminds Tony of their good old times in the lab, not that it was frequent. 

“So umm, Morgan’s really cute. She’s what, five?”

“Yup, she’s turning six soon. She’s a little rascal. She get her brains from me but I think the other good stuffs she definitely got it from Pep...” Tony rambled on and told stories of Morgan while Peter started drifting away from the conversation. He didn’t mean to, really. He was still sulky from the fact that he wasn’t here for all of it, and it sucks even more than he couldn’t do anything about it. “...You should see her with Harley. I swear to God that kid is a bad influence on my girl. They are even ganging up on me now, in my own house for christ sake; But she’s close with him, she rarely does that with people she barely know, so I guess the kid’s something. He did save my life, please don’t tell him I said that or else I’ll hear it from him even after I live my next life. Hey, did you just zone out from my inner-dad taking? Wow, I’m hurt.” Peter only managed to snap back into reality partly at the mention of Harley and partly because Mr Stark is snapping his fingers one inch from his face. 

“Oh, yeah n—, I mean no. I’m listening.”

“Uh huh. Sure you are.” Tony replied with a smug look.

“So, what’s the story with Harley?”

“Kid, I literally just told you that seconds ago. And you said you were listening.”

“I mean, is he like your child now too? You adopted him?”

“Oh, no. He’s— we’re—, well legally he’s not my child, there’s no adoption papers or anything. But he’s part of the family, he knows it. Harley’s twenty two now. That kid, although a brat, he’s got brains. Got into MIT without a recommendation letter from me. He’s going places.” Tony replied with an adoring look in his eyes.

_Part of the family._

_MIT._

_Everything I wanted._

“Why did I never hear you mentioning him? Or like see him in your labs?”

“He lives in Tennessee so he couldn’t come to the Avengers’ Facility. And I practically gave him a lab back at his place. And I never mentioned him because... well technically it’s not something you would bring up during a lab session.”

“Right. Yeah. Got it.”

“Wait. Hey, do you feel something weird going on?”

“Hmm? What’s weird?” Peter asked looking around Mr Stark’s workshop.

“Usually you’re the one talking non-stop and I’m the one listening and nodding. Roles seems to be reversed now. Why are you so quiet?”

“Nothing. I’m just... still having a hard time processing everything. Five years gone Tony. I don’t even know how to answer the question to my age. I come back and found out you’re married, had a child. To be honest, I still don’t even know what’s the deal with Thanos. And then there’s Cap, wielding Mjönir like he practiced it everyday, Dr Strange with his golden swirly portal, freaking Pegasus, and Pepper with her super cool purple suit, and I think I saw a talking tree but maybe that’s just me... I could go on non-stop, I don’t think the list ends. But everything would be pretty awesome, you know... if it wasn’t for all the dying and getting hurt and risking lives.”

“I’m— I’m sorry, I know this is hard for you. How about we sort all these out with some umm.. juice pops?”

“Juice pops?”

“Thought I’d give it a shot. Usually works with Morgan.”

Peter looked at Tony quizzically.

“Uhh, cheeseburgers?”

“Seriously Mr Stark? We literally just had lunch.” Peter replied with a grin.

“Donuts? Muffins? Chocolate? Sandwiches? I don’t know Pete. Help me out here. Wait, churros! Yes, you love churros.” Tony jumped excitedly remembering the voicemail Peter left about some lady buying him churros. 

“Churros are good and all, but not the food I would answer to the ‘if-you-could-only-have-one-type-of-food-for-the-rest-of-your-life’ question. I would go with Mr Delmar’s sandwiches, best sandwiches in Queens, but I kinda destroyed his shop few years back, okay technically it wasn’t me, it was the alien technology the Vulture guys used. So his sandwiches are a no-go. Soooo... I’d go with... gummy worms.. probably.” Peter replied with his left thumb under his chin and second finger rubbing the front of it as his right arm supports his left. 

“...gummy worms..?”

“Yeah, they’re like super cheap. You could get two packets for a dollar. And they taste great. You know... the ones I brought to the lab sometimes.”

“How come you never offer me any?”

“Didn’t you have a no-eating policy in your lab?”

“Then how come you’re eating in my lab?”

“...sorry?” Peter smiled sheepishly.

And Tony did something he never did before; well to Peter at least. He ruffled the kid’s hair, which earned him another earnest smile. 

“I’m glad you’re home kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter tomorrow.  
> Tbh, I love tomorrow’s chapter the most.


	5. Chapter 5 (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT SOME TONY AND PETER CONTENT SO LET ME LIVE WHILE I POST HARLEY AND TONY CONTENT :)

“Seriously Tony, that was stupid.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that quite a few times. But mostly people address me as a genius if I may say so correctly.”

“Do you ever lower down your narcissism? And I’ve haven’t seen you in so long, jeez. I’ve seen you on the news with spidey. What, now that you’ve known a superhero kid, you forgot all about the kid who saved your ass back in the days?”

“Aww, is someone missing me?”

There was a beat of silence before Harley replied. “Yes.”

Tony was taken aback by the answer. He had expected the kid to sass him like he had always did. Instead, he got that as an answer. Tony would have been lying if said he didn’t feel at least a little happy at that moment. 

“Kid, I—“

He was interrupted by Harley suddenly embracing him into a hug. The hug was a simple enough gesture -affection. The arms that held him were strong. Gosh, the kid had grown. He is taller than Tony by maybe two inches now. The feel of his body so close to his soothed Tony more than he had expected. Tony reciprocated the hug just a little bit later. He wasn’t big on hugs, but he figure, he would make an exception for a few people. 

Being so close to the kid made him observant. He noticed how much he had grown since the last time he saw him, and truthfully, it was a long long time ago. They do keep in contact, but it was just over the phone, occasionally some video calling. He noticed puberty hit him right, the kid’s probably a chick magnet now. He would tease him about it later, not to ruin the moment. 

Despite all those physical changes, Tony knows he is still the same boy he met with a potato gun in Tennessee. The closest Tony ever came to having a son back in the day, and the closet Harley ever came to having a father. He knows it. Harley knows it. It is a mutual silent agreement.

Before the hug could get any more awkward beyond the silence, Harley gave him another tight squeeze before letting go. Tony silently wince in pain due to the excessive force on his wounded arm.

“You could’ve died. That’s not cool. Bad enough knowing my actual dad left me to get scratchers and never came back, then you leaving me at the side of the road in the cold. At least you came back, not frequently, but definitely more than my actual dad. So I really don’t need you dying right now okay.”

“Kid,” he tried to look as serious as he could, “when did you get so bossy?” earning him another jab in his ribs.

“Ass.” 

“And stop guilt tripping me, kid. It didn’t work then, and it won’t work now.”

“T’was worth a shot.” Harley replied, with the exact same tone back when he was standing at the side of the road in the cold. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Doubt I could, with me being crippled and all.”

“Not funny Tony.”

“Geez, have some sense of humour.”

Harley gave Tony a smirk, with a hint of warmth, happiness. The look in his eyes says it all. How glad he is to be here, to see Tony again, still alive and almost fully intact. Tony isn’t a sentimental guy, but he figure it is the best response he could come up with at the moment to the kid who saved him when he had no one. The kid he accidentally found while he was wallowing in a dark place. 

“I miss you too kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the end. Bye. Thanks for reading and liking and commenting.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve accepted Tony’s death, and this is the first time I’m writing a fic where Tony survived. I’ve finished the fic and can’t wait to share it with you guys! Hope you guys like it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
